


Coming out to a Milkovich? Didn't want to be that dumb

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Gallavich, M/M, Older Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: An older Gallavich come back to visit the Gallaghers for dinner. They talk about Mickey's coming out and his mom.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian and Mickey were running late and every one in their family were all ready chatting and catching up. It was every two weeks Fiona forced these Gallagher-Milkovich catch ups back at the house the two boys spent most of the beginning of their official relationship together. 

Mickey was ranting to an amused Ian as they walked through the door. '...Jesus Ian why are straight people such fucking assholes?' Ian and Mickey took their seats opposite Debbie and Lip. 

The couple got a few quick kisses on the cheeks from their family members and Fiona got up to go get the food.

Ian smirked and couldn't help himself 'You wanted to be one for half your life now your giving them shit?' Mandy laughed and Mickey glared at her and put his middle finger up. 

'Can't all be like you, Ian. Fuckin' born waving a rainbow flag,' Mickey threw back. Liam laughed because in his eyes it seemed true. His whole life he had remembered his big brother being out and being with Mickey.

Ian gasped and protested with 'fuck off! I was living in South side too. Only came out to Lip because he used emotional blackmail, Mandy because I thought you would kill me and Fiona because I was in trouble and wanted her to go easy on me,' Ian babbled. 

Mickey rolled his eyes already knowing all this information. 'Oh you think your coming out was so fucking difficult do you?' Mickey mumbled. Fiona laughed 'Kev was cleaning blood for a week in the Alibi after that night, Mick,' Mickey said impatiently 'not that fucking public fag bashing. I mean before.' Ian stared at Mickey like he was stupid 'erm, that was the first time, Mickey.'

Mickey sighed as he realised he would have to stop eating to fully explain. 'No shithead. When I came out to my mom,' Ian and Mandy choked on their chicken and screeched in the same high pitched tone 'what?' Mickey flinched 'you are both such girls, fuck off.' Mandy ignored the comment and said 'when the fuck did you tell mom you liked shoving it up that ass? You were like 8 when she died, don't think you were boning anyone yet.' Ian sniggered and Debbie just rolled his eyes, used to the grotesques talk when she was eating.

Mickey decided to ignore Mandy's comment and mumbled 'no dumbass I told her I liked boys when I was 7. Ian's head shot up he pressed 'what did she say?' Mickey didn't answer for a few seconds and every one assumed he wouldn't talk about something so personal. Mickey blurted out a minute later 'said we have to keep it a secret. Can never ever ever tell anyone. Especially daddy, Mickey, he might get upset,' he imitated looking pissed. Lip remembers the state of the boys after the came home from the bar that night. 'Upset my ass. Almost killed both of you you,' he said like they needed reminding. Mandy said her thoughts out load 'but she was okay with it?' She had always thought that if her mom was alive now she would be really proud of Mickey and would love Ian too. Mickey had a sad smile of his face 'yeah. Was just like you. Would have loved Ian too,' he said without thinking.

Fiona couldn't imagine a mama Milkovich. She saw what living hell Terry's kids were put through and heard Mandy telling Ian Terry killed their mom in a drunken rage. Her body shivered at the thought and she automatically imagined a broken woman, but when she saw how strong, protective and compassionate Mandy and Mickey were, she figured the got it from their mom. 

Ian said slowly 'really?' Mickey said dryly 'all Milkovich's love you. Iggy shared a blunt with you, Tony didn't stab you and me and my sister both wanted to fuck you when we first met.' Ian has never thought of it like that and released a loud happy laugh which made Mickey's smile.

Mandy said 'I got their first he was my boyfriend,' Mickey knew she was teasing but felt stupidly protective of his very gay boyfriend and snapped 'fuck off. You couldn't find your own straight dick so you tried to jump on his!' Ian blushed and Debbie smiled at the sibling bickering the Milkovich siblings were no Gallaghers, but defiantly showed love in their own ways. 

Carl said 'you never actually fucked Mandy?' Ian pulled a disgusted face 'ew no. She ran off and said I raped her before I could tell her I prefer dick,' he deadpanned.

Mandy looked apologetic 'you could have just told me you were gay before I tried to jump in your pants,' she offered. Ian said cockily 'coming out to a Milkovich? Didn't want to be that dumb,' Mickey snorted knowing this was true and before stopping himself said 'same.' Mickey and Ian made eye contact and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

After their food, every one went to sit outside in the garden with some beer. It was the last few days of summer and it was getting colder so Lip and Debbie started a fire. Mandy went home to her loving husband and said her goodbyes. Mickey was glad his little sister was living the life she always had deserved. But mostly he was happy Lip never found any one as good as Mandy did, even though Ian said that was mean.

Fiona positioned some chairs in a circle and Mickey felt the cool breeze so he scooted his chair closer and closer to Ian till he gave up. He stood up and huffed leaving his chair, and thought screw it and sat in Ian's warm lap, sharing his chair.

Liam watched curiously, he was always envious of his brothers relationship. At first he thought it was because of their strength and loyalty, but now he had a different theory. He watched as Ian immediately wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist. He asked loudly 'how do you know if you are gay?' Mickey raised his eyebrows but Ian just smiled and asked 'you like someone?' Liam nodded shyly. 

Fiona knew something was troubling Liam recently and had hoped it was nothing serious. She was relived it was this, something he could ask Ian and Mickey about. 

Mickey smirked 'first crush, huh? I remember that shit. It was this scrawny little ginger kid...' Ian rolled his eyes knowing his boyfriends type. 'He was on my little league. I pissed on first base to impress him. Didn't work. Think he liked this other kid Roger Spikey more, probably because he was older.' Ian was shocked and realised how dumb he was for not knowing who Mickey was talking about. He dubiously asked Mickey 'you had a crush on me?' Debbie said 'that's so cute! You guys are like actual childhood sweethearts!'

Lip was sick and tired of listening to Ian and Mickey who were had been acting particularly in love all day. He turned his attention back to a mesmerised Liam and realised the kid was probably really gay too. 

Lip complained 'what is with all my brothers being gay?' Carl coughed loudly to remind Lip he existed. Mickey laughed. 'Carl you've been to juvie,' he stated, knowing Carl would know exactly what he meant. Carl went bright red but claimed 'so? Wan't anybody's bitch,' Mickey looked his boyfriend's dumb little brother. 'I ain't saying that shithead and you know it. Just mean I fucking know people in there. And I know you,' he shrugged. Ian nodded and added 'you act like Mickey used to, when he was pretending.' Carl knew no one would have a problem with it in his family, but he hadn't really accepted it himself 'but I like girls too,' Debbie revealed 'you can like both Carl. Like me, Svetlana and Vee.'

Lip looked over at his big family and looked at Fiona. 'Guess the Gallaghers have a very fucking prominent gay gene, huh?'


End file.
